Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 614& \\ \underline{-390}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${-}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$